


For the Rest of Your Life

by starlight95



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Eowyn, Post-Battle, Post-War, Really just some Aragolas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight95/pseuds/starlight95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aragorn care-freely displayed his affection for Legolas.<br/>And Legolas didn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistake/confusion about the setting (location, timeline), I apologize. I forgot where the battle had taken place or if they had won at all and I'm too lazy to replay the movie... Feel free to correct me though!

The celebration in Theoden’s hall was in full swing, as warriors, guards, Rohan’s people, and their King himself rejoiced upon the victory of the day. Countless breads and fresh fruits were delivered, mugs after mugs of ales were emptied, and dance after dance were carried out.

Legolas sat on a set of stairs leading to the dance floor, enjoying the night as much as everyone. He eyed the room from the far left ‘till the far right, a small, gentle smile tugging the ends of his lips. It contented him to see so many happy faces in one room. And to think that he had believed these people to have no future! The Wood-Elf exhaled, berating himself for the words he said to Aragorn just before the battle began. Aragorn might have forgiven him, but that didn’t mean he had stopped feeling bad about himself.

“What ails you, Master Elf?”

He turned his head to the voice speaking and found Eowyn smiling gently at him. He returned the smile, “Nothing, My Lady, just wondering how these souls could possibly dance anymore. They _did_ just finish a battle.” He jested, to which Eowyn gave a hearty laughter.

“They are high-spirited! Even Lord Aragorn hasn’t shown any sign of exhaust!”

Chuckling, the elf answered, “Wait ‘till he returns to his room; he will all but collapse before he even reached the bed.”

As if on cue, Legolas heard and recognized the footsteps coming from the set of stairs above him. With a single look over his shoulder, his recognition was confirmed by the sight of the ranger approaching him with a rather large mug of ale in one hand. Aragorn sat down one step above Legolas, his legs spread so that his knees were on both sides of Legolas’ shoulders. His left hand flew forward and landed over Legolas’ left shoulder, his palm resting on the elf’s chest, over where his heart was located, in an almost protective way.

“Why are you just sitting around doing nothing, Legolas? Light up a bit! Oh wait, this is your idea of fun, innit?” the man slurred.

Legolas sighed in an affectionate exasperation. “You’re drunk, Aragorn, drink no more.” He chastised.

“But I have forgotten the last time I drank such a fine ale! The celebrations in Rohan must have always been merry with this kind of drink, aren’t they, Eowyn?”

The lady all but startled at the mention of her name, for she had been eyeing Aragorn’s left hand since the man put it over Legolas’ chest leisurely. “Beg your pardon? Oh, y-yes, they are! They absolutely are!” Legolas silently praised her for her remarkably fast recovery.

“It is you who hasn’t drunk enough, Legolas.” Aragorn said.

“I can have a drinking competition with Gimli and he will pass out before I even feel a tingle in my fingers.”

At those words, Aragorn gave a carefree laugh that sounded like music to Legolas’ ears. “That’s my elf!” he exclaimed before bending down and planting a hard kiss on Legolas’ cheek. Legolas made to avoid the contact, which failed, but not without a grin on his face. Aragorn straightened up and took a swig of his ale before he put the almost empty mug aside, pulled himself up, and tugged Legolas’ sleeve in an invitation to stand up also. “Come on, let’s dance.” He said.

Legolas stood up, but before he could take another step, the human wobbled backwards, and would have fallen if not for Legolas’ strong grip. Brow furrowing in concern, he said, “Maybe it’s best that you rest, Aragorn.”

“I have prepared your room.” Eowyn added. At her voice, Legolas realized what Aragorn’s display of affection might have done to the lady, and sure enough, even though she was smiling, there was also sadness in her eyes. Legolas winced and for the third time that day, he felt bad.

Smiling apologetically, he replied, “Thank you, Lady Eowyn. I’ll take care of him now.”

Eowyn watched as the elf looped Aragorn’s arm around his shoulder, as he himself wrapped his own around Aragorn’s torso, supporting half of his weight as they started to walk away.

She heard the ranger murmured a protest, “But I haven’t danced with you.”

Legolas smiled tenderly at him, “We can dance tomorrow. And the day after as well. For the rest of your life, even.”

And then the cheers in the room drowned out their voices.


End file.
